The sleep over Mori one shot lemon
by miss89
Summary: Tamaki's cousin Agatha is engaged to the silent host, Mori. At her 18th birthday the Host Club gets invited.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by Gaga91 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Agatha!" Tamaki yelled when he saw you sitting at the window shrill. It's been a long time since you two saw each other.

- "Tamaki" you stated as you turned the attention to your cousin.

- "It's so good to see you again!" he shouted as he hugged you really tightly, so tight you could hardly breathe.

- "Oi my Lord, she's getting all blue" the Hitachiin twins stated together and the blond host loosen his grip on you.

- "It's good to see you too" you mumbled and pulled up a slight smile. You leaned against the wall trying to catch your breath when your eyes met a familiar figure. Your eyes widened as he looked back at you. It was nobody else but Mori – your heart beat faster. You shook your head and sat in one of the big couches, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into our own thoughts.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- "But mum I don't want to move!" you shouted. Once again you had an argument with your mother. Ever since your father died 2 years ago, you and your mother never had anything but arguments. You were 13 years old and not that you missed him but your mother kept talking, about what he would have done to the economic crisis. After his death your family had lost a lot of money and you had to move to Japan. Since your mother was a brilliant cook, an expensive hotel hired her. But that wasn't all. After you moved, your mother had become good friends with the Morinozuka family. _

_One day your mother had received an invitation for a dinner at the Morinozuka dojo. It was the dinner that changed your life for real. You didn't want to go in the first place, because you somehow didn't like the family but you had no choice but to go. _

_At the dinner you mother suddenly had business with the hosts and disappeared out of the room, leaving you with their older son, Takashi also know as Mori. Slightly you glance at the tall, dark haired son who was sitting next to you. A slight blush spread across your cheeks. _

_It took a while before your parents returned, and when they did there was some kind of relief at your mother's face. Mr. Morinozuka then got up and said:_

_- "Mrs. Little and I have decided to engage our older son, Takashi and Agatha" _

_**(End of flashback)**_

- "Agatha-chan!" a small boy shouted causing you to snap out of your thoughts. You slightly glance at the little blond host who was stuffing his cute face with another forkful cake. Mori beside him wiped his face with a napkin. You still remember the night where your parents engaged you. You were shocked. Not that you didn't like him, you actually had a crush on him – but it changes a little when you're suddenly engaged. Unfortunately there was nothing you could do about it, so complaining wouldn't help a bit and he didn't speak against his father either. In fact he was a guy of very few words. You had seen him in suit before but the Host Club's blue one actually made him look even more handsome.

- "Agatha-chan are we invited to your birthday party on Saturday?" Hunny asked. You gulped. Who told them about her party?

- "Ohhhh! Agi! Of course we are invited! Your mother would be so pleased!" your cousin Tamaki yelled. You rolled your eyes not really wanting him or any of the Host Club to come, but in a way you didn't had a choice. Your mother had made sure that Mori was invited. "You cannot deny your future husband" she had told you. But inviting Mori also meant that his cousin, Mitsukuni, also had to be invited. When thinking about it you didn't had a choice but invite the rest of the Host Club.

- "Yea, you are" you murmured getting your stuff and left the school.

Few days later it had finally become the 8th November, the day you turns 18. You had received many nice presents through the day.

About 6pm the Host Club arrived one by one. The whole living room was changed to a party hall with music and bar.

- "You look so sweet!" Tamaki hugged you tightly when he saw you. You were wearing a short black dress.

- "Happy birthday!" the Hitachiin twin said in chorus. You cracked a smile and nodded a 'thank you'. Not that you weren't pleased that they guys haven't thought about you, but in a way you wish you could have been alone with Mori more. Scanning the room with your eyes you saw him and Honey at the bar. Smiling you walked up to them and Honey saw you coming and almost jumped in your arms wishing you happy birthday. /It was pretty sweet of him/ you thought but you eyes were locked on the tall dark haired host behind him. Honey let go of you and ran to the dinner table to get cake. Oh well, then he was occupied. You grabbed tequila, which was your favourite drink.

- "I'm glad you'd be here" you mumbled and sipped of your drink. He looked at you and cracked a faint smile before he turned to walk to the dinner table. You sighed. /If it's going to be like that for ever I don't know how long that engagement will be/ you thought. The music was pumping from the speakers and people seem to enjoy the party. The drinks gone quickly got a nit drunk. You were having a dance with Kaoru and Haruhi. You knew her secret but it didn't matter anyways.

At midnight people started to call for their limousines. Once again they wished happy birthday and smiling waved goodbye to everyone. The only thing that made you a bit sad was that Mori didn't stay, at least a few hours to talk. To be honest all you were thinking about right now was your bed, cause you started to get small headache. When you reached your room you walked out on the balcony to get some fresh air. Your favourite song was playing; Strut – Cheetah Girls. The cool breeze woke you a bit up from your drunkenness. You leaned against the railing trying to collect your thoughts. You didn't want this marriage and what more was that you didn't know what Mori thought about it. Sure you had talked to him a few times, but you never got the chance to talk to him about that.

Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you and you turned to face a pair of grey eyes. You blinked a few times before you realized who actually stood in front of you.

- "Mori! What are you doing here? I mean.. I didn't know

. mother had invited you to stay" you spoke. He only looked at you and sat on the railing next to you. All of a sudden you felt pretty nervous. What was he doing here, and why didn't you mother tell you she had invited him to stay? For sometime none of you said anything. Maybe it was the right time to ask him. You took a deep breath.

- "Can I ask you something?" you asked kinda nervous and looked at him. He jerked his head and looked at you and nodded. You bite your lower lip.

- "About the.. engagement.. It's uh.. uhm.. What do you think of it?" you asked while looking at him. He didn't answer and you looked away. He must have thought you didn't like him. The thought about it only was enough to fill your eyes with tears. You did like him. You tipped your toes and kissed his lips. They were warm and soft, just like you imagined they would be. First you thought he didn't like it, but when you pulled away he pulled you into another kiss. Your eyes widened not believe he just did that. His arms fell on your waist and you slowly pulled your arms his neck.

_You gotta strut like you mean it_

_Free your mind_

_It's not enough just to dream it_

_Come on, come on, get up_

It felt like thousands of butterflies in your stomach and your heart beat against your chest.

- "I love you" you mumbled into the kiss and while nuzzling his neck, you let your tongue run over his lips, asking for entrance. You didn't want to wait anymore, finally you had him yourself. Slightly you parted your own lips but never had a chance to slip your tongue into his mouth. His tongue went straight into your mouth roaming every single inch. To hold back a moan you pressed your body against his and his hands rested on your hips. Your right hand made its' way to his dark hair while the left sneaked under his shirt feeling his hard rock abs, and you felt him smile into the kiss. In one single movement he picked you up caring you back to your room. You giggled as he gently placed you on the bed and you pulled him back into another kiss.

_Passion is the fashion _

_And life is poetry_

_Welcome to another world_

_Where every heart can beat _

This time he kissed you back with even more passion. You then slide your hands under his shirt, pulling it off him, revealing his well toned chest and abs. He goes down to kiss your neck and you gasp when you feel his warm lips under your jaw line. Then you feel a hand go under your dress and up your thigh. You slightly sat up and reached behind your back to unzip your dress leaving you in nothing but your panties. Soon you were nothing in nothing but your underwear. You flip him over on his back and kiss him down his chest. You ran your finger tips over his boxers, feeling him grow of your touch. You smirk and bend down kissing his neck searching for his weak spot while removing his boxers revealing his hard manhood. He groans of your touch and a slight smile appears on your lips, and you make your way to his manhood and licked the tip teasingly. He let out a light moan. You smirked and took him in your mouth, licking up and down his shaft. He was really hard now and couldn't stand it anymore, so he flipped you over. He quickly went down to your female hood and removed your underwear. You couldn't help but moan when you felt his tongue softly stroke inside you. You run your fingers through his hair to tell him to keep going and so he does for a while. Your breath become heavier and faster. Suddenly he stops and lies over you seeing you're panting a bit. You kiss him passionately and he returns it. Without warning he slowly pushes his manhood inside of you and you bite your lip from the scream building inside of you. He stays inside of you so you could get used to it and then slowly starts to pump in and out of you. First slowly but then gets into a rhythm. In the beginning it hurts but soon the pain is replaced by pure satisfaction and you moan louder every time he thrusts into you. You feel you're about to come and beg him to go faster and harder. He kisses your neck and does. You feel like you wanted to scream when he releases inside of you. Curling your back you come as well. He pulls out and rolls exhausted of you.

_When you feel it, it's your chance to shine_

_Strut like you mean it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You got to strut_

Lying beside each other you snuggle up in his. He wraps an arm around you and brings you close to his chest.

- "I Love you, Agatha" he suddenly says making you looked shocked at him. You knew he knew your name but he never said it. You smiled to yourself and snuggled closer up to him.

- "I love you too Mori" you whisper softly.

- "Maybe this marriage could work" he said and lightly pecked your forehead.

- "Yea" you said and fell asleep in his arms feeling great.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Takashi Morinozuka lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
